


Blow Out the Candles

by Tobiyolowo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Birthday Party, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, Iwa and Kawa are nice senpais, Kitadaichi rude kids squad, Kitagawa Daiichi, Mentioned Kindaichi Yuutarou, OOC, Out of Character, Tobio's parents love their baby, grow well my child, he deserves all the love, poor blueberry, shoves love his way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiyolowo/pseuds/Tobiyolowo
Summary: "Tobio, you gave them the correct time, right?""Yes, mama."Yet as it struck six in the evening, the room remained devoid of any guests.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Kageyama Tobio's Father, Kageyama Tobio & Kageyama Tobio's Mother, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 20
Kudos: 311





	Blow Out the Candles

**Author's Note:**

> STAY INSIDE YOUR HOMES OR I'LL DISS YOU FOREVER!  
> Unless you're unsafe inside your homes; if so, then please contact authorities or organizations that can help you in this dire time for humanity. If you know someone who has a hard time at home (abusive household, mobility issues) please try to aid them however possible but protect yourself from any kind of contamination. Don't play it off as a joke or "meh, its gonna be over as all other colds do"; this shit is serious. Stay inside, stay safe, look out for others.

“Papa! The blue one next!”

The man laughed indulgently before plucking the blue balloon from his son’s hand, “You sure do like the color blue huh Tobi-chan,”

“Mama said it’s her favorite color!”

“Oh? Then what about mine hmm?” Tobio’s dad teased him, using the hand-held air pump to blow air into the dolphin-shaped balloon.

Tobio thought hard, intensely focusing on the balloons sprawled out on the table in front of him. After a lot of mental deduction, he picked up the yellow star balloon and brandished it in front of his father, “This!”

“Ohh! How did you know yellow is my favorite color!”

“Because I do!”

“You do?”

Tobio nodded proudly, looking through the balloons to choose another one. A hand ruffling his hair had him whining, followed by the sound of his father’s laugh and an embarrassingly loud peck on his cheek, “AH! No! Mama! Papa is being yucky again!”

“Hey! I’m just showing how much I love my birthday boy. Tobi-chan rude,”

“No, papa r-,”

“I hope you won’t complete that sentence Tobio,” the stern voice of the sole female in the house had the two shutting up immediately, “I’ve taught you better than to be disrespectful like that, hm?”

Tobio looked balefully at his snickering father but his mother’s serious look aimed his way made him refrain from making any smartass comebacks, “Sorry,”

“And YOU,” Now it was Tobio’s turn to send snide victorious looks at the man sitting beside him, “How many times have I told you to not tease our son so much? You’re a bad influence!” His mother punctuated her sentence with a strong tap on his father’s nose, scaring him enough that he dissolved into apologies right there.

“But Sayu-chan, you don’t understaaanndd,”

“What do I _not_ understand?” she replied back distracted, more focused on preparing her cup of coffee and a fruit snack for everyone.

“That because he is our son that I _have_ to tease him, you know~” “Agh leabe ‘y ‘ash alo’” “It’s my duty as his father!”

Tobio tried his best to get his father’s hands off his face, whining when all his efforts went futile. “’ma!”

“Then I suppose it’s my duty to defend again-“

“AH! No no, okay fine, fine I won’t!”

The ruckus was broken up by Tobio’s father’s phone ringing and the man excusing himself to go take the call.

His mother took the vacant seat in front of him, placing a plate of cut apples and bananas with forks in front of him, “Eat up,” she told him, her tone softer and gentler than before. She was still in her nightwear, having woken up barely a few minutes ago from the ruckus her husband and son were creating in their dining area.

Tobio did as she told, picking up a fork and sticking it through a soft, circular piece of banana, “Thank you, mama.”

“Happy birthday, Tobio.”

Tobio smiled bashfully in reply, unconsciously averting his gaze away from his mother’s, “Thank you.”

* * *

It took the whole family a full two hours to complete decorating the whole of their living room and half of the open concept dining area-cum kitchen with various types of balloons, streamers and a piñata strung in the middle of the walkway.

Tobio couldn’t help but excitedly fidget around, unable to tear his eyes away from the clock hanging on the wall. His parents were busy in the kitchen, sorting the food and utensils for better organization.

The gift his parents had bought for him was already sitting on a table in the corner of the room designated as the ‘presents’ area. His big volleyball colored cake was in the refrigerator, and they had cleared up their mini backyard so he could play volleyball with all of his friends without any twigs or snow getting in the way. His father had also set a couple of heaters outside to ward off some off the chill, not caring for the ensuing electricity bill if it made his son extra happy on his special day.

His mother had helped him dress today; he was a big boy, he didn’t need her help, of course! But she offered, “My baby is growing up so fast, I wonder if I’ll get another chance to help you dress,” and who was Tobio to deny his mother anything. So he let her have her way with his outfit and hair.

Hence here he was, on the couch, waiting with a steaming cup of hot chocolate in his hands, courtesy of his father.

.

And waiting.

.

The clock struck five.

Yet he waited.

.

His mother asked him if he had given everyone the right time. He showed her the messy pen ink left from yesterday, a blurry ‘4’ staring back at the family of three.

Maybe Kunimi fell asleep so Kindaichi was stuck waking him up? Tobio nodded to himself at his reasoning; that must be it. Narieta and Takagawa could’ve gotten lost, he knew they weren’t the best with directions hence he had made them a map with the help of his father; maybe they lost the map too? Akihara hadn’t responded to him; Tobio had made sure to inform him thrice, not wanting the quiet second year to feel like Tobio didn’t care for him.

.

It was fifteen to six when doubt started to creep under his skin.

Was no one coming?

* * *

It was six in the evening. The sky was dark with nightfall. His parents were in their backyard, bringing the heaters inside lest the probable snowfall ruins them.

Tobio felt like crying.

Kageyama Sayuri had never felt as helpless as she was right at this moment. No one came; the party their son had been looking forward to the _whole_ month for his special day yet not a single guest made an appearance. She could only imagine how her son was feeling right now.

Her husband was pushing the heaters out of the way beside the wall, to store away later. Right now their focus was their son.

Their son who was near smothering himself with his blanket, trying to muffle his cries and ensuing hiccups.

Tobio tried to meld into the couch he was sitting on, unable to handle the sheer shock and hurt he had been dealt. He couldn’t comprehend just _why_ would they do this. Weren’t they friends? Kindaichi had even helped him ask others!

_“Birthday party?”_

_“Yeah! Tomorrow. You’ll come right?”_

_“Heh, suuree, why not? Hey guys! Look, King-sama is inviting us to his house for his_ birthday party.”

And everyone had laughed and agreed! So why weren’t they here?

“Tobio,”

Tobio shook his head, burrowing his head further into the damp blanket in his hold. He heard his mother shift of the couch before he felt her arms wrapping around him, pulling him close to her chest.

“Oh, baby, my sweet baby,”

“W-why didn’t they come! Mamaaa!”

Sayuri could offer him no answers, only comfort to help soothe his ache. A harsh clang from the kitchen had her gaze shifting to her husband whose tense back and visibly stiff arms testified the anger and frustration flooding his system. She saw him struggling to get his bearings, and she could wholeheartedly relate to his current emotional state.

Hearing their kid crying like this, struggling to comprehend the situation, possibly _blaming himself_ for what went down; they couldn’t help but feel emotionally overwhelmed, felt hurt in his stead.

Tobio was their first and only child, they had never wanted another child, their professional lives already kept them all so distanced as it was. Another child just didn’t fit in the picture. But that also meant this was their first time confronted with a situation like this.

Tobio never had the best social skills, and they were partly to blame for that, but somewhere somehow, too busy in their own lives and with Tobio’s enthusiastic talks about his volleyball club had led them to believe that he was doing well, he was making friends, having fun at school.

They were fools.

Sayuri could only hold her son tighter when she thought about the sheer mental trauma he must be going through; incidents like this left a major, and often negative, impact on people. Tobio was a child, barely a pre-teen. “Tobio, listen to mama hm? Tobio? Please?”

The boy in question sniffled, taking the tissue his father offered him before the man sat down on his other side, his hand coming to soothingly pat his head.

“Look, it’s still barely seven, right?”

“But m-mama they-,”

“Well if they want to miss out on the _coolest_ party of whoooolee city then it’s their loss, hm! Why shouldn’t we celebrate our son’s big BIG day?” Souta intoned, unable to keep the hint of disdainfulness out of his voice.

Tobio sniffled, tearfully looking back at his father, “But p-papa I wanted t-to,”

“For once, I think your papa actually said something intelligent,”

“Hey!” said father yelled overdramatically, forcing the act to lighten the grey clouds surrounding his son. If he had to look like an idiot, so be it.

And apparently his wife knew what he was doing. She sent him a soft smile, her eyes locking with his for a couple of moments before they collectively focused on their son.

“I, for one, want to celebrate Tobio’s big day with a big, nice party! Wouldn’t you throw a party for your mama Tobio?”

Tobio looked up at her, his eyes looking painfully puffy and raw. Oh, how Sayuri wanted to never let him go to that volleyball team ever again. She will certainly have to have a long talk with the school administration to ensure her naïve, idiotic son wasn’t being bullied.

“Yeah Tobi-chan, don’t you want to eat cake and have fun with your parents? We can even have a sleepover here! All three of us! Like when you were still in your diapers!”

“Papaa!! Mama, papa is being gross again!”

“Hey now, why do you always go tattling to your mother? Rude Tobio,”

“You’re too old for sleepovers papa! And-and you’re ru-,”

“Tobio,”

“Sorry, mama,”

Sayuri smiled at him, hugging him close, “I wouldn’t mind having a sleepover,”

* * *

At sharp seven-thirty, the doorbell rang.

And with that Tobio deflated, remembering the reason why he had been so upset.

Seeing him visibly sadden, Sayuri willed her son to get up and follow her to the kitchen while his father checked who was at the door. She made him sit down on a chair, giving him some water to drink and soothe his throat while she prepared and reheated the now cold birthday feast.

Tobio was so intensely focused on unraveling a knotted bunch of sparkly strings that he didn’t register the familiar voices heading towards their kitchen till the two guys he hadn’t ever imagined stepping inside his home were standing right there in the hallway, making merry with his dad.

His mouth unconsciously fell open at the sight; it was so bizarre.

“Oh! There’s the birthday boy! Yoo-hoo Tobio-chan~”

“Not so loud Shit- sorry, I meant Oikawa!”

If not for his mother gently pushing him towards the two, he would’ve remained seated on the chair, dumbly staring.

“O-Oikawa-senpai! Iwaizumi-senpai! I-what?”

“Oh dear, we broke him Iwa-chan,”

“Don’t be rude! Ahem, happy birthday Kageya- oh wait, should I call you Tobio?”

Tobio felt blood rushing up to his head. He was left floundering, unable to comprehend what was going on.

Oikawa, always the forthcoming one nearly smacked Tobio with the force he gave him his birthday gift, “Happy birthday Tobio-chan!”

“I- thank you?”

“You better be grateful, I went through allll that trouble of collecting these for y- Iwa-chan!” the brunette yelled at his best friend who had so kindly smacked the back of his head.

“Don’t bother him so much, Shi-Oikawa,”

Iwaizumi was an observant person and from the state of the house and its occupants, he could somewhat accurately guess what might’ve happened. Kageyama’s face was plenty of proof enough. He would rather not cause the boy any more anguish today.

“Here, you said you liked the milk chocolate I made last time right? So I made some for you; happy birthday Kage-Tobio,” he wished again, embarrassingly having to correct himself in the middle of his name.

Tobio muttered a soft thank you, gently taking the big box like it was a prized object.

“You didn’t even invite me, hmph rude Tobio-chan!”

“Oi! I said stop teasing him!”

“I didn’t think you would come…”

“Hmh! That’s no excuse, Tobio-chan is a-,”

“Shi-Oikawa shut it!”

Oikawa stuck his tongue out at them, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“I-sorry?”

“There’s no need to apologize Kage-Tobio,”

“Oof Iwa-chan! It’s To-bi-o! What’s so hard in saying that? Seriously,”

“H-hey!”

His parents had already set up the coffee table in the living room with the cake and all the other food, their hearts at ease.

Everyone crowded around the table, preferring to sit on the carpeted floor and cushions.

The bright flames of the candles shone brightly in the dimly lit room.

Tobio was urged to make a wish, so he closed his eyes and tightly gripped his legs, the only thing coming to his mind being a heartfelt: _Thank you._

And he blew the candles.

* * *

His parents had taken their leave to the sitting area in the kitchen, leaving the boys to themselves. Oikawa had proposed that it was high time they ‘beat the piñata to shit’. Hence here Tobio was, blindfolded with a wooden ruler in his hand.

“Go right Tobio-chan!”

“Yah! Don’t misguide him Shittykawa! Kagey-Tobio, left! Yeah, there, keep on heading straight!”

“Head right Tobio-chaan~”

Tobio’s turn ended when instead of hitting the piñata he fell over from walking into the table. Iwaizumi helped him up, making sure he was okay while Oikawa got ready to have his go at the paper mache Pikachu.

Wielding the ruler like a sword, Oikawa nearly smacked out Iwaizumi’s eye. After two failed swings, at the third swing, he finally hit the target, the Pikachu tearing open to rain down chocolates and little trinkets on the floor.

Oikawa ended up stealing from Iwaizumi’s hoard when the other wasn’t looking. Tobio tattled to his well-liked and respected senpai which ended up with Oikawa whining empty-handed in the corner.

Taking pity on the boy, Satou gave him some he had kept aside for similar incidents. Kids.

Oikawa went bright pink, embarrassed to his toes. Iwaizumi’s loud laugh and Tobio’s wobbly smile only made him feel worse.

“A-are you a kid!?” Iwaizumi exclaimed, laughing at his friend’s expense.

It was nearing eight in the night when Iwaizumi announced that they had to leave lest their respective mothers came hunting them.

“I’ll drop you both off, let me go get the car heated up,”

Before any of them could refuse, Souta headed outside, already ready with his keys and jacket.

“There’s no need, we will be fine Kageyama-san.”

“We insist; do it for us, hmm? It will help us rest easy knowing you kids reached home safe,” Sayuri replied in her husband’s stead, handing both of them each a bag containing boxed food, including cake, and the candies each of them had hoarded earlier with additional packs of little trinkets.

“This is too much, I-we,”

Sayuri shook her head, “It’s a thank you, for visiting and making our Tobio’s day so lovely, right Tobio?”

Feeling the three pairs of eyes looking at him in expectation, Tobio nodded, nervously fisting his shirt in his hands to gather some will to say what he wanted to say.

“Don’t you have something to say, Tobio?”

Tobio nodded again in response to his mother’s prompt, taking a steady, deep breath.

“Thank you for coming to my party!” he near yelled, bowing to his senpai.

“Thank you for having us over,” Iwaizumi replied, poking Oikawa in the ribs when he didn’t bow on cue, “Ow! Rude,”

“I-I,”

“Anytime now Tobio-chan,”

“Don’t tease _him_ Shittykawa!”

“Ahem,”

“A-apologies Kageyama-san,”

“I ha-had fun!”

Iwaizumi smiled, ruffling his kouhai’s hair before replying in kind, “We had a lot of fun too, right Tooru?”

Oikawa being Oikawa, acted as if he was being through bodily pain before agreeing, “Yes, we did,” then as if a switch was flipped, he glomped the birthday boy, “This is a onetime thing stupid, adorable Tobio-chan!”

Tobio was still having a hard time recovering from the sudden hug attack from the person he would’ve least expected it by the time the two had departed with his father, Iwaizumi relentlessly teasing the blushing other.

He stiffened up when he felt a pair of arms circling him from behind, relaxing when he registered it was his mother. She kissed the top of his head, smiling when she noticed his flushed cheeks. She loved it when her baby was so happy.

So adorable.

“Happy birthday, Tobio.”

**Author's Note:**

> My only purpose through this was ANGSTTTT  
> yet again, I've reached the writer's block. But this time in a more instrumental sense. i know what I want to write but not HOWWW  
> expect "Blaze It"'s new and last chapter to be uploaded in sometime next week ( I hope); Nagi is an emotionally draining fic, it makes me cry hence it takes time cus it's MY BABY AGHHH I don't want to mess it up nah man
> 
> This was a result of me listening to Reddit compilations of socially disastrous parties and TuT Characters are gonna be OOC cus well, I CAN"T KEEP THEM IN CHARACTER FOR THE LOVE OF HOLY AGHH ITS HARD! ESPECIALLY TOBIO! i based him off how I'm; i.e my persona change BOOOMMM  
> he is his parents' baby angel cutie poochie uwu with shitty socializing skills
> 
> I've not proofread it yet, cus its LATTE lolololol I'll most probably do ti tomorrow (and cry in cringe ouch) I JUST WANTED TO WRITE BIRTHDAY ANGST MANNN
> 
> Song recommendation: DongDang recently covered Isabella's Lullaby from Promised Neverland ( i listened to it while writing this heheheh I'M CRY), go check it out nom nom! I kind of like it better than any other version tbh, originally included. HIS VOICE IS SO REMINISCENT OF JUNGKOOK's OOF


End file.
